Misscliks Devotion: Episode 15
Recap Nov 21, 1509 The band is in the Yellow Door Tavern in Sandashar. In the tavern are Humans, Hobgoblins, Gnolls, Kobolds, Dwarves & Gnomes. There is a Halflings quartet playing some music. Kes has fully recovered from her illness and is worried that Ransom is still in love with Ian from Koibus Khorus. Olivia & Kellen start to dance, feeling that Music is the true language of civilization. Ransom confirms to Kes that he isn't in love with anyone else except her. They also talk about the past week. They then go dancing too. Olivia & Kellen try to showboat with their dancing, but they end up falling over a table of humans, spilling their drinks and food. One of the humans grabs Olivia by the hair and Kellen punches him out in a single blow. Olivia goes into Kellens arms and they make out. Olivia then gives them a round of beers as an apology. The music dies does and the group returns to their table with Guy Claypool, Bash Rockstorm and Dee the Cook. A poet, Neville, starts to talk on the stage. :Good Old Winston lost his way :And met the end of his long day :West he went for his glory :Yes, his mother did worry :Took with him his golden rings :Took with him his magic strings :Went to make friends with some orcs :Now he's on the end of Forks :His music was so beautiful :It's a shame the orcs weren't merciful The band ask Neville about Winston's magic strings. Neville & Winston were from Old Vodan in Mistrya. Winston's grandfather had the magic strings that Winston inherited. They came to Akuba to find an audience that would like their band. Wiston heard of a band of orcs and though they were a real band and headed off across the Roshhirian Grasslands to the Shade Coast. Olivia accidently offends Bash Rockstorm, who rushes off with tears in his eyes. Guy heads off to console his friend. Guy comes back and says that he and Bash will stay in town, practising some more. He then acts weird towards Kellen. Ransom goes off to off to buy supplies. The rest of the band head off to get horses. Kes looks for a White Stallion for herself & Ransom. Kellen and Olivia buy a horse that is a chestnut red-brown color with like black stockings and nose and mane and tail that it looks very like proud and strong. Kellen and Olivia name their horse Brick (10 hp). Ransom comes back with supplies. Ransom & Kes name their horse Diamond (12 hp). The band set out. They encounter a rhinoceros. The band assumes it is a very big grey unicorn. Kes approaches the rhinoceros and tries to communicate with it. The rhinoceros doesn't reply. Kes then bows to it and backs away back to the group. By the end of the day the band reach the west coastline. They make camp. During the night during Ransom's watch, some Orcs approach the camp. Olivia casts Wyvern Watch then calls out in Orcish. They agree to meet without weapons. Olivia casts Sanctuary on herself and walks out to meet with the Orc. The Orc reveals that Winston is still alive, but is being kept so he can play music for them. Olivia then reveals that she is with a band of elves. The Orc demands a song. Kellen sings You Better Orc. :You're a Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :baby you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :you you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :and so on like this for a long time. The orcs seems to like the song, but they demand that Kes perform as well. Kes plays her Ocarina. The orc, although liking the tune, complain about the lack of singing or dancing. The Orcs draw their weapons to capture the band. Of the Orcs have large weighted nets. One net lands on Kellen, the other lands on Kes. Ransom and an Orc exchange blows, eventually killing him. Olivia casts Aid on Ransom. Another Orc charges Ransom, and he kills him in one blow. The three other Orcs steps on some caltrops that Ransom put down before the fight. Kes & Kellen escape from their nets. The Orc Leader, angry his friends are hurt or dying, fires a crossbow shot at Ransom. Kellen kills an orc near Kes with a thrown dagger. Kes gets hit by a crossbow bolt as the Orcs retreat back into the forest. Olivia and Ransom charge forward, killing another Orc. The last 2 Orcs are in full retreat towards the tree line a mile away. Olivia and Kellen get on their horse to chase town the Orcs while Ransom chases the Orcs on foot. Olivia hits an Orc with an arrow from horseback with her shortbow. Olivia gets the last Orc, Grak to surrender. He gets surrounded by the band. Grak explains that Winston plays for the Orcs every night in their camp. Grak is tied up and gagged and he leads the band to towards the Orc camp 90 minutes away. The band think of two plans. Plan A is to break him out of the camp. Plan B is a hostage exchange to trade the Orc for Winston. The Orc Camp is surrounded by a 15' palisade wall, so the band don't know their numbers. Kellen says they can't trust the orcs, but Olivia says that Orcs are just as trustworthy as humans, it's just you lie to your enemies. The Grak reveals that Winston is kept in a hole under the watch tower when he isn't performing. Grak that tries to get Olivia to leave the elves and find himself a real man like an Orc. Kellen casts wall of fog at the palisade wall below the watch towner. Kellen and Kes then sneak up to the wall then climb, but Kellen fails. Kes goes up the tower with spider climb and knocks out the watchman. She then climbs down the pit and carries Winston out of the walls. Kellen, Kes and Winston easily get back into the tree line where Olivia, Ransom and Grak are waiting. Ransom knocks Grak out, and leaves him to be found by the other orcs. Winston asks who the band is, and they say they were sent by Neville. Kes tries to guilt Neville into giving them the magic strings on the lute, but she feels guilty and gives the lute back. Recap Day X+2 Nov 23, 1509 The band return to Sandashar. Olivia gets a local type of drum for Bash Rockstorm as an apology. The party return to the Yellow Door Tavern to find Guy and Bash playing Mr. Wright. Bash gives a very good performance. Olivia apologises and gives Bash the gift. He gives Olivia a hug. The rest of the band give Bash complements. He asks if it is possible to join the band. Kes is lukewarm to the idea, but Kellen & Olivia talk about integrating him. Guy and Kellen have a conversation with double meaning, on one hand talking about Bash joining the band, and the other hand about the two of them. They get back Ransoms money, they the guards take the thief away. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes